dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Long Arm Weapons
Does the Spear of Wotan even belong on this page? I mean it's really just a debugging item disguised as a spear. --CRtwenty 03:45, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :It's also a perfectly functional spear. Perhaps something about its ordinary skills should be added. --Shinsou Wotan 03:53, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::But we have no idea what its stats are. This page is a list of the items from the PS2 games anyway... I don't know if it's the best place for it. --CRtwenty 04:41, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::The spear was originally a normal (or rare) item that Albireo got during the Fragment era of The World. That was before it got it's extra abilities. The lack of stats is one of the reasons why it is not on the list, and the list specifically says 'Long Arm items' not 'Long Arm items that only exist in the Playstation 2 games'. All weapons, items and armors that specifically revolve around the Long Arm class will be included regardless of what media they originat from. Ruthborn 04:20, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Huh, I noticed something interesting. The Divine Spear of Wotan was a weapon used by Albireo. Wotan is the Anglo-Saxon equivalent of the Norse god Odin. Odin's javelin was Gungnir, and Gungnir is also the name of a high-level Long Arm weapon. You think The Divine Spear of Wotan was an altered Gungnir? Semysane 10:05, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's directly mentioned as such in AI Buster. Albireo calls it "The Spear of God" at one point. Though if you're talking about its stats and physical appearance then no. The spear is a unique weapon, and since it's only accessible by the Cobalt Knights it likely has stats beyond those of normal items. --CRtwenty 10:10, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::It was mentioned to be an altered Gungnir in AI Buster? Man, now I feel dumb. I own AI Buster! Semysane 10:32, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :::No, it was mentioned to be based off of Norse mythology, just like Gungnir. It is not an altered weapon. It's a System Administrator only item created by Morganna so the Cobalt Knights could handle the day to day care of The World. (Hence why it doesn't work against Morganna's servants like the Phases). --CRtwenty 10:36, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it's because the meaning of the "of" isn't as clear in English. "Shinsou Wotan" is like "Mobile Suit Gundam", the "Holy Spear" part describes it, and Wotan is the name. So like, "Wotan the holy spear" is also a valid translation. - Kuukai2 17:46, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Cleanup Completed Table in this section is completed. Requesting removal from 'Cleanup' tag. - Ruthborn 10:29, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :You could have... done it yourself you know. --CRtwenty 04:11, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Figured I'd ask first. Saves the irritance of you guys riding on me about it later. - Ruthborn 0535, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Origin of the Spears of Wotan (It's time to take this conversation out of the comments) What Albireo told Balmung about the spears was a lie, or at least bending the truth. The true origin of the Spears is found in Albireo's conversation with Lycoris. The Spears were never ordinary items. One day during beta testing, the debug item known as the Divine Spear of Wotan was added to the Cobalt Knights' item list. No one - or at least no one in CC Corp - knew exactly where they came from, but they served a needed function. Lycoris told Albireo that the Spears were created by Morganna, just as Morganna was the one who kept sending the tips about Lycoris's whereabouts. :「...あなたにヴォータンの神の槍を授け、あなたに、わたしの居場所をメールして、わたしを消そうとした」 :"...She gave you the Spear of the God Wotan, she mailed you about my location, trying to delete me." The Spears' uselessness against the Phases is established in .hack//Wotan's Spear in AI Buster 2: :究極AIアウラ誕生をめぐる、ネットとリアルを巻き込んだ一連の戦いのなかで〈碧衣の騎士団〉は無力だった。 :自明である。 :ヴォータンの槍を"神"モルガナにむけたとき、槍は、騎士みずからを滅ぼすのだから。 :In the fight surrounding the birth of the Ultimate AI Aura, the series of battles which drew in both the network and the real world, the Cobalt Knights were powerless. :The reason is self-evident. :When Wotan's spear was turned against the "god" Morganna, the spear would destroy its knight. It's been a while since I last read the translation, so I'm not sure how much was lost. --Shinsou Wotan 01:30, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough. You have my apologies. Ruthborn 02:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC)